


Lovers and Losers

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Dealing with your ex just being around and also a criminal, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Injury Recovery, Is the title too cliche?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needles, bad language, internal injury, it's too late now, main character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: “Ensign Vanto: Report,” Thrawn ordered.“Lieutenant,” he replied.  “May I present Nevil Cygni.  He apparently mistook us for someone else.”“Nevil Cygni?” Thrawn echoed curiously.Eli sighed and nodded. “Yeah that one.”Nevil, who had been eyeing Thrawn with trepidation, looked back at Eli in shock.“You told your commanding officer about me?”Jakeeb finally made the connection. “Wait, Vanto is this Worst Boyfriend?”Eli winced. “Yeah.”Layneo and Jakeeb started snickering.  Nevil looked equal parts shocked and annoyed.
Relationships: Past Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 104
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Eli woke up to a feather-light kiss.

He reached out and sleepily snagged his boyfriend with an arm around his neck. “Hey,” Eli said. “Where're you goin'?”

His boyfriend settled back on top of him, over the covers. He could hardly do otherwise with the choke hold Eli had him in.

“Was trying not to wake you.” he said. “I've got to go into work for a while.”

“At the hangar?” Eli asked. Ma hadn't called him-

“Nah, at the warehouse.”

Ah, his mysterious second job.

Eli sighed deeply and fluttered his still bleary eyes up at his boyfriend. “Nev...Do you have to go?” he asked.

Nevil laughed. “Yes.” He leaned down and kissed Eli again. “You're not making this easy.”

Eli smirked. “ _Good._ Maybe I should go with you, find out what your mystery job is.”

Nevil chuckled, but he looked...sad.

“You ok?” Eli asked. He sat up a bit and unhooked his arm from around his neck. “Nevil?”

“I'm fine,” Nevil said. He kissed Eli's forehead. “Just gonna miss you that's all.”

Eli scoffed. “You make it sound like you're never coming back.”

“Just gonna be a long shift that's all,” Nevil said. “But... since you're awake... I've got twenty minutes before I _need_ to leave...”

Eli grinned. “Well come here then sugar.”

He got another feather-light kiss almost an hour later when Nevil finally left, but this time he was too sleepy to do much beyond murmur “I love you.”

“...love you too kid.”

* * *

“What of you Eli Vanto?” Thrawn asked. “What brought you to service with the Empire?”

_My boyfriend went to work one morning and never came back, I couldn't pay the rent on our place by myself and joined up a few months after being forced to move back in with my parents because they wouldn't stop with the 'I told you so's_

Eli shook the thought free. He wasn't about to tell Thrawn all that.

“I just... wanted to get off planet, see the galaxy. Help people...” it sounded unconvincing even to him. But if Thrawn caught the untruth he didn't call Eli on it.

Eli almost sighed but then stopped himself. If he did Thrawn would ask why, and he'd have to think up another excuse.

They'd be to Coruscant tomorrow though, and then Thrawn would be off to who knew where, and Eli could go back to Myomar to finish his training.

* * *

“Eli.”

Eli groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He felt the lightest brush of fingers through his hair, and then a gentle shake of his shoulder.

“Go 'way Nev.” he groaned.

“You told me to wake you early today Eli Vanto.”

Confused about the full name he raised his head- and was nearly nose to nose with an alien blue face with glowing red eyes.

“Gah!” Eli yelped. He flopped onto his back as it all came back to him. He was at the Royal Academy on Coruscant, in the top bunk of his shared room, which was eye level with his _Chiss_ bunk mate. Thrawn.

“I apologize for disturbing you Eli. You did ask to be woken up early.”

“It's fine.” Eli grumbled. “You jus' startled me is all. Thought you were someone else.”

“Yes,” Thrawn said. “Who is Nev?”

Eli groaned, and sat up. It was too early for this. “Later,” he said.

He got mostly dressed and then headed to their small refresher. This was why he'd asked Thrawn to wake him up early- he carefully peeled the bandages off his hands.

He'd split the knuckles on his left hand during the fight- despite his gloves- and he wanted to make sure they were healing and wrapped securely before class today.

Their quick stop at the infirmary the night before had largely involved the disgruntled doctor spritzing them with disinfectant. Eli had bandaged his own knuckles when they got back to the room. The doctor had only really bothered with Thrawn's cheeks, slapping bacta gel on them before thrusting the rest of the tube at Eli and kicking them out.

He made a fist and examined his knuckles, ignoring the pull on the injured skin.

“You're going to reopen them.” Thrawn protested from the doorway.

“It's fine.” Eli countered. He squeezed some bacta gel onto his hand and coated his knuckles in it. “I wanted to see my range of motion.” He'd be able to write at least. He wrapped the injuries carefully in a layer of gauze to keep the gel in place. He'd have to go gloveless today though.

“How are your other injuries?” Thrawn asked.

“Fine. Just some bumps and scrapes, nothing serious.” Eli said. He ached in a half dozen different places but he'd live.

“How're you?” he asked Thrawn.

“I am well.”

Eli examined him critically- he looked okay. Despite taking more hits than Eli had the worst injuries on Thrawn were the already scabbed over cuts on his cheeks. His face was still bruised and swollen too.

“Come sit.” Eli gestured to the toilet. “and we'll put some gel on your cheeks.”

“That is unnecessary.” Thrawn protested. “My wounds have healed over.”

“My knuckles will be good as new tomorrow, your cheeks are still bruised, and we have the whole tube of bacta. Come on, it'll help with the swelling.”

Thrawn relented and came to sit on the toilet.

“Shut your eyes.” Eli told him. “I don't wanna get gel in them.”

Once Thrawn shut his eyes Eli started carefully applying the gel- starting with the areas closest to Thrawn's eyes.

Thrawn let out a very soft sigh.

After a minute Eli explained. “Nev's an ex-boyfriend.”

Thrawn's eyes snapped open immediately and Eli almost clammed up under his gaze but...

“He broke up with me right before I went to the Academy actually. Well, I say 'broke up'...” Eli sighed. “He went in to his second job one morning and just, _never came back._ ”

Thrawn's brow furrowed. “What?” he sounded as incredulous as Eli had been.

“Right? I thought he was _fucking dead_ or hurt or something until 2 days later I get a message from a blank sender on my datapad that just says 'I'm sorry it wasn't going to work out. I'm leaving Lysatra.'”

“Blank sender?”

“You can buy one use messages that you can only track back to the seller, not the sender. He bought one at the port that morning after he 'went to work' and put a delay on it so I wouldn't get it until he was off world.”

Thrawn mulled that over while Eli finished coating his bruises- they looked better already. He turned to- carefully- rinse his fingers clean.

“He sounds phenomenally stupid.” Thrawn said softly. Eli turned back to Thrawn to find him still studying Eli intently. “To not see how lucky he was.”

Eli flushed. That was _really sweet._

“Thanks.” he managed. It was also- was Thrawn flirting with him _on purpose?_

Before he could bring himself to ask their alarm went off in the bedroom. Eli went to switch the alarm off, and then started carefully pulling on his jacket.

“Time to go.” he said.

Thrawn exited the refresher. “Indeed.”

* * *

They didn't talk again about Nevil or what Thrawn was doing that day in the refresher the rest of that time at the Academy. They were both busy and even when Eli thought he should bring it up he'd remind himself that they were only here for a few more months.

Then he'd probably never see Thrawn again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have 100% complete just FYI...
> 
> ....But I'm writing as fast as I can!

“Really hate derelicts, sir,” Layneo griped. “Too many ghost-ship stories when I was growing up.”

“I heard my share, too,” Eli said. He was _really_ enjoying her attitude, just _so fun_ to hang around with. “Most are just stories. The rest are real incidents embellished out of all recognition.”

“I’m sure this place will look a lot cheerier once Barlin gets to the lighting controls,” Jakeeb said brightly.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Layneo said. “All the light in the world-”

The corridor lit up in blaze of white light blinding them all. Eli shielded his eyes.

“Freeze!” a voice said from somewhere behind them. “You hear me? Freeze! Or I swear I’ll shoot you where you stand.”

Eli turned towards the voice and caught sight of the speaker, a dark silhouette closer than they should be. He lunged, catching the shape- a human man- off guard, knocking the blaster out of his hands and knocking his legs out from under him all at once.

Layneo and Jakeeb had their blasters out immediately.

The man who had jumped them was cowering on the floor, his messy brown hair covering his face and his hands up. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did see the uniforms! Please don't-

Eli ignored him- pushing aside a weird sense that there was something familiar about the man- and commed Thrawn.

“Sir we found someone back here,” Eli said.

“On my way.” Thrawn replied.

The man stopped sniveling abruptly. “Eli?”

_No._

Of all the ridiculously unlucky things that could have happened- this couldn't be real...Eli looked back down at the man they'd apprehended.

A red-faced and clearly shocked Nevil Cygni looked back.

' _Oh fuck this._ ' Eli thought, thankfully what came out of his mouth was just a groan.

“You joined the Empire?” Nevil asked incredulously.

Eli's hackles were up immediately. “Yeah I did. What do you care?”

“Um,” Jakeeb said. “Do you two-”

Nevil cut them off, “Shit I knew you were gonna take the breakup badly but I didn't think....why'd you hit me so hard?”

“I hit you because you were pointing a blaster at me! Why were you pointing a blaster at me?”

“I didn't know it was you!” Nevil protested.

“Well neither did I!”

Nevil grumbled. “ _Yeah right,_ ” under his breath.

Before Eli could ask him what his problem was though, Thrawn appeared.

“Ensign Vanto: Report,” Thrawn ordered.

“Lieutenant,” he replied. “May I present Nevil Cygni. He apparently mistook us for someone else.”

“Nevil Cygni?” Thrawn echoed curiously.

Eli sighed and nodded. “Yeah that one.”

Nevil, who had been eyeing Thrawn with trepidation, looked back at Eli in shock. “ _You told your commanding officer about me_?”

Jakeeb finally made the connection. “Wait, Vanto is this Worst Boyfriend?”

Eli winced. “Yeah.”

Layneo and Jakeeb started snickering. Nevil looked equal parts shocked and annoyed.

“ _Ahem._ ” Thrawn cleared his throat. “Whom did he mistake us for?”

“ _Cygni?_ ” Eli prompted.

He listened to Nevil explain about the pirates and the rest of the crew, and prompted him occasionally to continue or redirected the flow of the story.

Nevil didn't seem to know where to look, his eyes kept darting from Eli to Thrawn, then back.

It was strange, listening to Nevil's story, he'd never seen the man handle a dangerous situation like this before, but if he'd had to guess Nev's response he wouldn't have thought the man would _hide_.

But he also hadn't thought Nev would run out on him for no reason so what did _he_ know?

He brushed that depressing thought away as Nevil finished his story. “Orders sir?” he asked Thrawn.

First Thrawn sent Layneo to go check the reactor, when she came back confirming a leak Thrawn ordered him to contact the _Blood Crow_ to ask for assistance.

* * *

They hadn't gotten any help of course, at least the techs had stayed. And Eli got to watch Nevil stumble over asking Thrawn if he was Pantoran.

He'd huffed just the slightest then, and Thrawn had sent him over to unpack a crate by the cargo bay.

Thrawn was acting strangely too. It could be any number of things though, Rossi or the gas or the pirates... It seemed, a little like he and Nevil were trying to puzzle each other out. Well, he'd leave them to it.

Eli opened the crate easily- _Oh._ He hadn't realized Thrawn had brought one of the buzz droids on board.

“What in the world?” Nevil’s stunned voice came from behind him. “Is that a buzz droid?”

“It is,” Thrawn said calmly. “I am surprised you recognize it.”

“They weren’t exactly a secret weapon,” Nev said. He came up and crouched beside Eli to examine the droid.

“That’s a Mark One, isn’t it?” Nevil said, sounding awed. “Rare. Is it functional? Please tell me it isn’t functional.”

“Of course it is functional,” Thrawn said. “It would hardly be of use otherwise.”

Cygni looked at Thrawn, then at the buzz droid, then Eli, then back at Thrawn. “Okay, you’ve lost me,” he said. “These things were designed to eat starfighters, right?”

“They also have other uses,” Thrawn said. “Come. I will explain.” He turned and walked into the cargo bay.

Nevil watched him go, then turned to Eli. “Is he serious? About using buzz droids in there, I mean?”

“Thrawn is always serious.” Eli said, and followed Thrawn into the cargo bay. He heard Nevil scurrying after him.

They joined Thrawn and Jakeeb debating how best to get the tibanna gas out, until Thrawn cocked his head to one side, as if he heard something.

Thrawn pulled out his comlink. “Ensign Barlin? Do I hear the hyperdrive going active?”

“Yes, sir, you do,” Barlin’s voice came faintly from the comlink. “Got through the lock, and we’re just about ready to go. Does Cygni have the destination coordinates? Or are we just going to take the ship to Ansion?”

“Neither, I’m afraid,” Cygni said softly.

Frowning, Eli turned to him. And froze.

Eli'd thought Nevil was acting odd, but he was absolutely not expecting him to be holding them at blasterpoint.

“You son of a bitch.” Eli breathed.

Thrawn caught his eyes and shook his head slightly. Eli bit his cheek so hard it stung but nodded once sharply.

Nevil ignored the comment. Pulling out a comlink with his free hand, he flicked it on. “We’re good,” he said. “Three with the tibanna; two on the bridge.”

Nevil and Thrawn began haggling over whether or not they were going to surrender, but Eli wasn't really listening.

He felt sick. It was worse than when Nevil had left him. Then he could tell himself that Nev just hadn't wanted a relationship. But this... how had he _misjudged_ this man so thoroughly?

At one point during their talk Nev locked eyes with him. Eli really wanted to punch him in the face. Repeatedly. He was still talking to Thrawn but kept _looking_ at him.

A dozen men, clearly pirates, burst into the room then. The one in front, who had a braided beard pointed a blaster at them.

“Blasters down,” Cygni snapped. “They’ve surrendered. No shooting. Angel, I said down.”

“What the hell is that?” the bearded man- Angel- demanded, jabbing the blaster at Thrawn.

“That,” Cygni said, “is a lieutenant of the Imperial Navy. Now lower your weapon.” He looked at Thrawn. “Lieutenant?”

Thrawn ordered the techs on the bridge to surrender. And then they were disarmed. Jakeeb almost made a move, but a stern look from Thrawn stilled him.

Eli was still too upset to speak, but he didn't resist being unarmed.

“Good,” Cygni said. He'd tensed when they were disarmed, but seemed to have relaxed slightly now. “Better call your ship, Angel.”

“Already called,” Angel said. “I suppose you want me to toss this crowd in with the others?”

There was more back and forth between Angel and Nevil. Angel's not so subtle hints that he was going to kill Thrawn as soon as Nevil left where enough to shake Eli from his funk slightly. He couldn't do anything about it of course, but he tensed up, which made both Thrawn and Nevil look at him. He refused to look back at Nevil.

They got hauled through the ship and onto the pirate vessel while Angel and Nevil kept arguing. If he hadn't wished with all his heart that Nevil would just spontaneously drop dead he might have felt sorry for the man.

“What is a Culoss?” Thrawn asked. Eli almost smiled, of course even now Thrawn was probably getting tons of information from this exchange. Eli pushed his anger down further and focused.

“What?” Angel barked.

“It is a word I have not heard before,” Thrawn said. “Ensign Vanto?”

“I don’t know it, either,” Eli admitted, as he mentally combed through all the slang he'd ever heard at ports before. “Some slang thing, I’d guess. Probably means ‘idiot.’ ”

 _That_ pissed Angel right off. Eli wasn't sorry at all. “Listen, _pretty boy_ -”

“Hey!” Nevil snapped. “Enough of that. Come on Angel, we're on a schedule.”

They were herded into the cage in the pirate's cargo bay, joining the rest of the Dromedar's crew. Well,at least they knew where they were now. Not that it did them much good.

After a little more back and forth between Nevil and the pirate Angel both men left. Nevil lingered though, eyeing them- eyeing Eli thoughtfully.

“Sorry kid.” he said reluctantly. “It's just business. Bad luck you walking in on this job.”

He had been so good, held his tongue so much but- “Was it 'just business' on Lysatra too?” he asked, afraid of the answer. He belatedly realized the arms folded across his chest looked insecure, not angry. He dropped his arms to his sides.

Nevil's expression softened, and Eli decided he didn't want to know, but it was too late.

“I was there for work,” Nevil said. “You weren't part of it though. _Really_ wish you had stayed on Lysatra.”

He turned tail and nearly ran before Eli could shape his rage into words.

“Ex-boyfriend.” he heard Jakeeb murmur- to the other techs- or the crew? It didn't matter. Eli took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the captives.

“Sorry sir,” he muttered to Thrawn.

Thrawn just nodded in acknowledgment and didn't reach further.

Now he guessed it was time to see if Thrawn's plan would work.

* * *

Later, as they left their debriefing with Rossi Eli was still so angry he was shaking.

Thrawn gently laid his hands on Eli's shoulder. “You are upset.”

“I'm so angry.” Eli admitted. “...You did the right thing Thrawn, Rossi's just being a -” he cut himself off.

“I believe I can guess how you wish to end that sentence,” Thrawn replied.

Eli smiled faintly, but remained tense.

“This situation is not all that is upsetting you is it?” Thrawn prompted.

“No.” Eli admitted. “But now's not the time for me to be complaining about personal stuff.”

“On the contrary, I have a plan of action for when we arrive on Ansion I will fill you in on our trip to the surface. Now is the only time we will have to discuss this for some time.”

“I...” Eli winced. “I keep wondering what exactly he was doing on Lysatra. Was the job with my parents and ...me just a cover story?” He was abruptly furious and poured that out too. _“And what the hell kind of right does he have to tell me I should have stayed there? What? Was he gonna come back in 10 years when he was tired a bein' a criminal an' try to just pick up where he left off? That fucking-”_

Eli sighed. “Today has been a phenomenally bad day.”

Thrawn smiled. “It isn't over yet.”

“That means it can still get _worse_.”

“Or better.”

Eli groaned.

* * *

The first meeting with Colonel Yularen of the ISB hadn't been too bad. Though it had been unsettling to hear that the ISB had apparently investigated him in the past and he hadn't known.

After the “Lysatra Incident” Yularen said. He'd wanted to ask what exactly that was but didn't think Yularen would tell him.

Really he should be glad he hadn't been brought in for questioning. That would have sucked. It did make him wonder how much of his post- breakup moping had been observed.

Was there an ISB agent out there who knew exactly how long Eli had worn Nevil's old shirts to bed? Or had watched him watch bad horror holos on repeat....

He decided it was best not to think about it, besides he had other problems...

Specifically his problems were all related to Yularen insisting they go to what felt like every party ever during Ascension Week.

Eli was _done_ a few hours into their first trip, but Thrawn might need him to translate something so he had to keep coming.

Day after day after day of parties he didn't belong at, listening to Yularen and Thrawn try to promote Thrawn to anyone who would listen.

At least it was finally over now, Eli thought as they made their way back to their quarters.

Well, technically it wasn't over, the celebrations tonight would go on for hours yet. But their court martial was bright and early tomorrow so they were turning in early.

He'd been trying his hardest to ignore the looming appointment. And at the galas, in rooms too full of people in gaudy outfits it had been easy.

But here, now, walking into their tiny shared quarters on base... He was maybe freaking out a little.

Eli took a deep breath. He needed to relax, this wasn't even _his_ court martial, he tried to remind himself. Though if things went badly for Thrawn Eli might be dragged down with him, even if that wasn't Thrawn's intent. He may have been cleared by the ISB long before he'd decided to join the Academy, but it could still come up. What if people thought...

“You did really well at those parties.” Eli said, turning to Thrawn in a bid to distract himself.

“Indeed. My brother would doubtlessly be shocked.” Thrawn said as he pulled his boots off.

“Brother?” Eli asked. Thrawn had never mentioned family before.

“Thrass.” Thrawn said. “Mitth'ras'safis. My elder brother has always had a better grasp on politics than I. He would doubtlessly have enjoyed those parties far more than I did.”

Thrawn sat heavily on the small sofa in the 'living room' area.

“Thank you for accompanying me to these events Eli.” Thrawn said. “I know they made you uncomfortable.”

Eli shrugged and began pacing around the small space.

“Yeah I hate stuff like that, especially when I'm the only one with a Wild Space accent.”

Thrawn watched him pace for a long moment, he was smiling, but not like he was laughing at Eli, more like Eli was... doing something cute.

Eli felt himself blushing, but didn't stop pacing.

“I enjoy your accent.” Thrawn said.

Eli flushed even more. “Thanks...” he muttered.

“You are nervous about tomorrow.” Thrawn said after another long moment.

“Yeah,” Eli admitted. “I am. Don't know how you aren't.”

“I have taken every measure I can to secure success.” Thrawn said. “I can do no more until I am allowed to speak at the trial.”

Eli sighed. “You're probably right,” he admitted.

Despite Thrawn's ease Eli couldn't stop running through possibilities in his mind, what would people say, what would happen...

“Eli,” Thrawn said softly. “Come here a moment, there is something I need to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?” he couldn't bring himself to sit, but he stopped pacing and stood before Thrawn.

“If you are amenable I would like to attempt a romantic relationship with you.” Thrawn said.

Eli's racing thoughts screeched to a halt.

“I enjoy your company immensely and believe we would be compatible.” Thrawn continued calmly. “Though if you are not interested I will not trouble you again.”

And then he just sat there looking at Eli with his bright eyes, while Eli tried to get his brain restarted.

In an act of desperation Eli reached out and laid his hands over Thrawn's eyes.

“What?” Thrawn began.

“I'm thinkin'.” Eli managed. “I just- don't _look_ at me when I'm thinkin'! This is important!”

He could feel Thrawn's eyelashes brushing against his palms. Thrawn's lips quirked, just slightly.

“Very well.” he said fondly and sat still, not moving away from Eli's hands.

The smile, and his voice, had gone straight down Eli's spine and almost made him shiver.

Right. Okay. Focus. Thrawn was definitely attractive that wasn't the question. He hadn't asked if Eli wanted to fuck (though hopefully that was also on the table).

They worked well together, and had been roommates for long enough that any serious issues would have raised their heads by now.

There was being dragged off his career path- but though he'd never admit this to Thrawn, being on the bridge was more interesting than supply...

They were getting court-martialed _tomorrow_ he reminded himself. He took a deep breath- so. So if they didn't get kicked out they'd still be together and if they were? What then?

...He didn't want to be anywhere Thrawn wasn't.

Eli took his hands off Thrawn's eyes.

“Ok,” he said, and then immediately felt dumb. “I mean, that's not as...good as you put things but I... I would like that. Yes.” He could feel his face flushing the longer he talked.

Thrawn smiled, and his stomach flip-flopped. Thrawn gently reached out and took his hands, pulling him over to sit in Thrawn's lap.

“Good,” Thrawn said. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes. Please.”

And Thrawn did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwoo bwoo! The Thranto has landed! Repeat, the Thranto has landed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter but sometimes you just gotta have one of those.

The first sign that Nightswan wasn't done with Eli came a few months later, after the court martial and their reassignment, when Commander Cheno sent them off to investigate a tip on a possible smuggler's den on one of the moons of Monchai.

The smugglers had cleared out long before they were sent to explore the small base looking for clues. There wasn't much to see; abandoned stock, stripped equipment, left behind personal belongings. One of the things left behind was a datapad Thrawn had found in one of the bedrooms. He'd handed it to Eli to see if he could crack the password before handing to it off to the techs.

Eli tried the codename the smugglers had used for themselves first, before trying any slicing- it was remarkable how often the password was something like that- and froze when a 'password reminder' prompt came up.

_Hey Kid._

He called Thrawn over immediately.

“You think it is a message from him?” Thrawn asked when Eli explained what has happened.

“He used to call me 'kid' when we were together,” Eli explained. “It wasn't my favorite nickname.”

Thrawn examined the pad thoughtfully. “What would you usually reply?”

“ _He wouldn't._ ” Eli protested.

But he typed in _'heyyourselfoldman'_ anyway.

The pad unlocked.

“That-” Eli cut himself off- in part because he didn't know if he was more annoyed or amused. “Why would he do that?”

Thrawn was frowning, “I do not know, but I would he suspicious of the data recorded here.”

Eli nodded.

The first thing that popped up when Eli went digging was comm logs between Nightswan and the head of the operations, arguing about their next moves, and ultimately Nightswan's decision to leave the group. The rest of the data proved useful in tracking the smugglers to their new stomping group, though they were sure to verify it all through other means when they got to the Thunderwasp.

And of course, they didn't mention the password to anyone else.

* * *

Eli had worried this was going to be a _thing_. Nightswan leaving him stuff as they chased him down.

It was...though thankfully not often.

Eli's birthday had been the password to a few things- usually in those situations it came out that the smugglers and Nightswan had parted ways on bad terms.

On one memorable occasion they'd found a vase of Lysatran water-roses in a hideout. They were Eli's favorite flower.

He'd very pointedly ignored the vase completely. He'd wanted to dump it down a trash compactor but they were still investigating.

So it wasn't completely surprising when, after a very close call on an oceanic moon, a computer recovered from the smuggler's base had had _his_ name in the files.

Well only one file. But the local Imperials that were helping with the bust were not amused.

The computer- almost certainly Nightswan's- had a folder called 'Surveillance.' It contained a number of clandestine photos of Imperial officers. The bulk of them were actually _Thrawn,_ though Eli was in a fair number of those as well. The one that had raised questions was titled _'Eli'_ and was not a surveillance image.

It was a still of Eli in shorts and sleeveless shirt, standing in one of the wading pools at the Memorial Garden back home and grinning up at whoever was taking the picture.

One guess who that had been.

When the local Imperial commander- Warsward Eli thought her name was- had pulled it up in front of Cheno and Thrawn Eli had considered just dying on the spot.

Instead he'd had to awkwardly explain, for what felt like the umpteenth time that yes, that was him. He had years ago known Nightswan personally, and that held been cleared by the ISB multiple times.

Warsward wasn't happy about that. She'd clearly thought she'd uncovered some kind of conspiracy and had insisted on contacting the ISB. 

_Finally_ they'd been able to leave after Yularen had answered back from Coruscant that the ISB had cleared Eli years ago and there was nothing to worry about. On the trip back to the ship Cheno had been awkward and unsure how to handle Eli's ex being a criminal, understandable, so he'd instead focused on praising Thrawn for figuring out the smuggler's plan.

Thrawn hadn't said anything but when Cheno wasn't looking he'd clasped Eli's shoulder and given it a comfortable squeeze.

It was alright, Eli told himself, this couldn't keep happening forever.

* * *

Nightswan's fingerprints had been all over the Umbara incident. But luckily he'd kept _Eli_ out of it this time.

Although thanks to Admiral Gelding they'd still wound up in hot water. Eli was starting to hate these cramped little temporary quarters on Coruscant, he swore every time they were on planet he and Thrawn got assigned to the same one- complete with wonky shower controls and that weird stain on the ceiling. Either that or _every room_ had that stain....

They'd been cleared of any wrongdoing and were meeting with Yularen tomorrow to tour various dojos, but Thrawn was clearly still unsettled by what had happened to Cheno. They'd talked about it before, yet Thrawn was still distracted as they returned to their dingy quarters.

As soon as they were inside Eli pulled off his jacket, kicked off his boots and flopped onto the tiny lumpy couch.

He stared up at the giant mystery stain on the ceiling and sighed. “You think there's a body in the ceiling or something?”

Thrawn laughed sharply, like Eli had surprised him with the comment. “Perhaps.”

He shed his jacket too and sat beside Eli, draping his arm over Eli's shoulder. Eli leaned against Thrawn. “Are you alright? You've been more solemn and thoughtful than usual.”

Thrawn smiled. “I've had much to think about the last few days.”

Eli smirked, maybe he'd be able to _distract_ Thrawn. Now that they had some free time-

“Eli, if you are willing, I would like to ask you some questions about your relationship with Nightswan.” Thrawn said.

Or not. Eli hesitated.

“I will not make you, Eli.” Thrawn added. “I know this will doubtlessly be unpleasant but I feel it would help with my understanding of the man and you can steer the conversation as you want.”

Eli sighed. “What did you want to know?”

“I was hoping you would be willing to speak more generally about Nightswan as he was with you.” Thrawn said. “Even if he was not being completely genuine it may provide valuable insight.”

“Right...” He wished he had a _drink._ Where to start? Anything that said 'this is a criminal mastermind'? .... _Actually-_

“He could do a bunch of accents- I thought the accent he was using when you met him was his real accent but I suppose he could have been faking it. His Coruscanti accent was really good- he'd put it on and pretend to be really snooty about stuff. Like he'd ask if the water I got him was 'triple filters and infused with healthful essences.'”

Eli couldn't help but smile at the memory...which was a little weird, after the break up he'd wanted to forget everything about their time together. But, turned out even terrible boyfriends were still funny sometimes.

Eli kept talking, bringing up anything he could think of, Nevil had had a good sense of direction. He'd resolutely not talked politics but Eli had prodded him on some issues and gotten more generally liberal leaning replies.

He liked animals and had on two separate occasions been followed home by strays. One of them- a cat Eli had named Nerfie- still lived with his parents.

Eli kept talking, after a slow awkward start he didn't seen to be able to stop.

“I don't know if it was natural or something he did for me but he was... careful with people. Not respectful- though he was that- but he always wanted to make sure everyone around him was alright. And if they weren't he'd try to fix it.” Eli said. “My grandfather- my mom's dad- passed while we were together. He and I were very close. He lived with my folks and used to babysit me when I was little. I took it real hard, but Nev was just great. We'd only been together about a month and I must have cried through all his shirts and he'd just sit with me and hug me and let me be sad.”

Eli's throat was abruptly tight. Which was stupid. He _was not_ going to cry anymore over Nevil.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked softly.

Eli blinked rapidly, “I'm fine, it's just … I really thought we had a good thing until... and I haven't really talked about this before. They're still happy memories even though it didn't end happy. It's...weird.”

“It sounds like you two were very close.” Thrawn said, and then with a remarkable lack of subtlety he tugged Eli onto his lap.

“Jealous are we?” Eli teased. He felt better though, he loved it when Thrawn was affectionate.

“ _No._ ”

Eli kissed his cheek, “This is you're fault you know. _I_ wanted to make out. You're the one who brought up Nightswan.”

“My sincerest apologies... we could make out now?”

“Ohhhhh?” Eli smirked. “Right now?”

“Now seems an idea time.”

* * *

The dojo visits were actually pretty fun. He got to watch Yularen and Thrawn play detectives and Thrawn seemed to enjoy challenging the head of the dojos to sparring matches. He always came out of them with some insight into the person. He could apparently just work out people's character traits by watching how they tired to punch him.

Eli had briefly wondered what Thrawn had puzzles out about him while they were sparring...

Maybe that he was doomed to be an Ensign forever.

Eli shook his head, that wasn't a good attitude to have. Even if he'd been passed over for a promotion again. Thrawn was restrained- as always- but clearly pleased so Eli put on a happy face as they finished up with Yularen.

They made plans to go see the Thunderwasp and move quarters tomorrow. The ship was still awaiting repairs so they'd be grounded a while longer, but they could move quarters now. No offer had been made to upgrade their quarters on Coruscant... but Eli was fine with that. He was starting to get attached to the weird ceiling stain.

He hadn't even realized he'd gotten quiet and withdrawn until Thrawn asked him if he was alright after they entered their room.

“I'm fine,” Eli said. “Just got lost in thought I guess.”

“It bothers you that I've been receiving promotions and you are not.” Thrawn said.

His knee-jerk reaction was anger- but he knew by now Thrawn never meant it like _that_.

“Of course it does.” Eli sighed. “Do you think I shouldn't be?”

He watched Thrawn's brows furrow minutely. “My statement came across as accusatory?”

Eli smiled, he'd thought so. “More judgmental, like the problem was that I was _bothered_ by still being an Ensign, not that I'm still an Ensign.”

“That was not my intent.” Thrawn said immediately.

Eli sighed. “I know.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I might just be overreacting.” he acknowledged, “It bothers me a lot.”

“It bothers me as well,” Thrawn said. “You deserve a promotion several times over.” He frowned harder. “I do not know how to fix this.” he admitted.

Eli reached out and hugged him. An admission he was out of his depth was a rare thing from Thrawn. “Politics.” Eli said. “It's all just shitty politics. I'm glad you care.” he added. “Even if you can't do anything it makes me feel better.”

Thrawn hugged him back, but only for a moment before he stepped back and examined Eli's face.

“Eli,” he said seriously. “I care very deeply about you.”

Eli smiled, “I know you do.”

“I am not sure you do.” Thrawn said. He gently kissed Eli's lips.“ I will remedy that as well.” he promised.

“I bet you will.”

* * *

With nothing scheduled for them until their ship was ready they spent the next few days lounging around in the room- mostly in the beds they'd pushed together.

Eli had had some time to look into the advocacy group Thrawn had asked him to though. On their third morning, after a few hours of lazy cuddling and making out. Eli had smiled up at Thrawn- who was currently laid out on top of him- and said. “I have a preliminary report for you Sir. On Higher Skies Advocacy Group. ”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “This is highly irregular Ensign, you aren't in uniform. Or anything.”

“I can get up and put clothes on if you'd like sir.”

“No.” Thrawn said immediately, the arm around his waist tightened briefly. “Tell me, what have you found out about Higher Skies?”

Eli sighed. He didn't actually have much of a report, hence his decision to talk about it now. “Suspiciously little. They go to a lot of events, visit a lot of people, and seem to _actually_ advocate nothing. I can't find a single tangible thing they've done. I'd say they're a tax dodge of some kind except the one thing I _can_ confirm they do is a _lot_ of research into mining- contracts, shipping, mostly focused on the rarer metals particularly-”

“Doonium.”

Eli nodded. “Yes. You think this is related to Nightswan.”

“It seems probable. An organization like this would be invaluable to an individual like Nightswan, and their similar focus on doonium is not the only connection.”

Eli frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You noted Nightswan could out on a surprisingly realistic Coruscanti accent. Perhaps he was not putting it on so much as returning to his old manner of speech?” Thrawn asked.

“You think he's a local and that he used his jobs to run Higher Skies- which in turn researches and sticks their nose into anything he wants them to. And then he probably uses that info to find new gigs.”

“In addition to his criminal connections yes.” Thrawn said. “If we were able to get a look at Higher Skies ledgers I believe we would find out much about Nightswan's connections to the rich and powerful. Perhaps even a location.”

“Any idea how we'd go about doing that?” Eli said. “ I could maybe slice it, but if Nightswan's involved he won't skimp on the encoding.”

“No idea yet.” Thrawn admitted. “Perhaps an opportunity will arise while we are on Coruscant.”

Eli nodded. “Speaking of arising,” he said. “you think we should leave the room today?”

“No,” Thrawn said. He rolled his hips against Eli so he could feel the hard length press against his thighs. “Something else has come up.”

Eli laughed. “Need a hand?” he asked.

“Please.”

* * *

Despite being stranded on Coruscant for the foreseeable future- their ship seemed to be magically jumping backwards in the repair queue- they were actually having a decent time. Their temporary quarters gave them plenty of alone time, when they weren't out exploring the city.

They'd been working through a steady stream of museums and historical sites, and restaurants this past week. But today Thrawn was prepping for a very different type of trip.

“She didn't say what she wanted to meet you about?” Eli asked. He held out another pair of sunshades. These one were wire rimmed with red tinted lenses.

“No,” Thrawn took the shades and tried them on. “She stated only that she had a problem she thought I could help with.”

Eli frowned. “I don't like it... And those won't work, they make your eyes look like they're glowing _more._ ”

“I will be fine,” Thrawn said. “Our meeting is in a public place, and I am more than capable of taking care of myself.” He removed the tinted glasses and handed them to Eli.

“I know, I know. Here try these- they're a little funky looking but they're dark.” He handed another pair of shades to Thrawn. “I just don't like the idea of you getting mixed up in whatever her problem is. But I suppose you do need to talk to her to make sure her problems aren't also _ours._ ”

Eli fiddled with the last unsatisfactory pair of shades, and then slid them on. Thrawn cocked his head to the side, regarding Eli for a moment before putting on his own tinted glasses.

“Oh!” Eli pulled his shades up and examined Thrawn's face thoroughly. 

Eli grinned up at him and Thrawn smiled back immediately. 

“There's still a little glow,” Eli said. “But I think those ones are the best.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn said. “Now that my... outfit is complete what will you do with all the sunshades you acquired?”

Thrawn had sent Eli out to find him a suitable pair of tinted glasses to conceal his eyes, only for Eli to return an hour later with an armload of sunshades in a variety of hues.

“Take them back to the Lost and Founds I 'borrowed' them from,” Eli replied. 

Thrawn chuckled.

“Except maybe these.” he gestured to the pair he was still wearing. “How do they look?”

Thrawn was clearly far more interested in looking at the rest of him, which of course made Eli blush.

“...Red,” Thrawn said eventually.

Eli laughed and took the shades off. “You need to go soon,” he said, nodding at the chrono. “You sure I can't tag along?”

“Regrettably yes.”

Eli sighed, “Alright, be careful. ...And hurry back.”

Thrawn bent and kissed Eli deeply. 

“Of course.”

* * *

Thrawn had commed him after his meeting with the Pryce woman and let him know he wouldn't be coming back immediately. Yularen wished to speak to him- just him. That was fine with Eli. He stayed in, tracked down some doonium shipments, and went to bed early.

Eli was roused several hours later at the sensation of someone prodding his shoulder.

“Thrawn?” he murmured groggily. He felt out Thrawn's shape on the bed beside him, unwilling to open his eyes.

Thrawn's arms wrapped him up and tugged him up against Thrawn's chest.

“My apologies,” Thrawn said softly. “I did not mean to wake you.”

Eli nuzzled Thrawn's neck and groaned. “Why'dyu poke me?”

“I was adjusting the blankets.” Thrawn lied like a lying liar.

Eli chuckled, and cracked his eyes open to see Thrawn's face.

“Checkin' who's name I'd say?” he asked.

Thrawn looked guilty for half a second. “No.”

“Good.” Eli said and kissed Thrawn's chin. “Wouldn't matter anyway y'know. Don' wan' anyone here but you.”

“...Good.”

Eli sighed, he was waking up more and a glance at the chrono told him he didn't really have enough time to get back to sleep. He rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and pouted up at Thrawn.

“Well?” he said. “Since you woke me up early, you must have had some reason.”

“I do have something I could show you.” Thrawn purred.

Eli shivered. Thrawn's voice was just _unfair_ sometimes. The large hands sliding down to grab his ass didn't help.

Eli retaliated by tugging Thrawn closer by the hem of his sleep shorts.

“Then let's have a look.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! New tags! I wonder if those show up this chapter?
> 
> ... ...I should probably wait until it's not 1:30 in the morning to post this but I'm not gonna.

It had been a little rough on the Thunderwasp. Their rooms were only across the hall, but that still meant they had to brave the public walkway to visit each other's quarters.

Their promotions ( _Lieutenant Commander,_ he was a _Lieutenant Commander_ ) and move to the Chimaera came with new rooms- side by side with a door straight from his sitting room to Thrawn's.

He knocked on the door as a courtesy and made his way in to Thrawn's quarters. Thrawn was sitting at his small worktable not 10 feet away. 

“Lieutenant Commander Vanto,” he said, a faint smile on his lips. “Will you join me?”

“Of course Commodore.”

Eli came to stand beside Thrawn. The worktable was strewn with electronics. Eli noticed Thrawn seemed to have disassembled a pocket holorecorder. Thrawn had also hollowed out rank plaque- a new Commodore one. It was upside down on his worktable, and it looked like Thrawn was building something into the back of it.

“What are you making?” Eli asked.

“I am attempting to construct a clandestine recording device in my rank plaque.”

“So you're making a tiny holorecorder?” Eli asked, he leaned in to examine the intricate wiring Thrawn had packed into the back of his rank plaque.

“Yes. It will have a very limited recording length unfortunately, perhaps one or two hours if I am lucky, until I can fix the power supply issue.”

“Solar power maybe?” Eli suggested.

Thrawn cocked his head to one side. “That is something to consider.”

Thrawn flipped the plaque over, to the untrained eyes it appeared normal, but Eli noticed the subtle hole in the plaque where the lens was concealed.

“I plan on wearing it on our trip planetside when we reach Layison. To test it's current longevity.” Thrawn said.

“Sounds good.” Eli said. “Speaking of Layison, what's our plan when we get there?”

“We've been tasked with rooting out any illegal activity- whether it be smugglers or terrorists- and based on your preliminary analysis of their exports it is clear something is going on.” Thrawn summarized.

“Yep.” Eli leaned back against Thrawn's work table.

“I thought it would be best for us to head directly to the planet's main port of Laolib and consult with the mayor to foster local cooperation for our mission.”

“And to see if he's also on the take?” Eli added.

Thrawn smirked. “Indeed.”

* * *

The mayor was definitely on the take.

Eli hadn't noticed anything wrong on the trip in. If-when they got back to the Chimaera he'd have to ask Thrawn if he'd noticed anything.

As it was the first sign of any issue was that as they entered the mayor's office- a large, vaguely T shaped room- the mayor was on a holocall with someone in a hood. Who wore hood on a holocall? No one good that's who.

Then, before the mayor had even finished greeting them- he hadn't turned off the holo either- a door to the left of his desk had opened up and a squad of armed men poured out. They opened fire immediately, sending Thrawn and Eli ducking for cover. There were a series of cast metal figures on plinths lining the walls of the mayor's office- suspiciously fancy for a public official's office but they made good cover. Eli ducked left, hiding behind the closest statue to him, while Thrawn went right, taking cover behind the statue opposite Eli's.

They both pulled out their holdout blasters and returned fire. There were six men, plus the mayor though he was just standing in the back looking smug, clustered around the mayor's desk that the far end of the room, two in the front and two on each side.

Thrawn caught his eye and signaled that Eli was to lay down cover fire so Thrawn could charge the men. Eli frowned but nodded. It made sense, there were likely more than just these six men in the building, and they were currently trapped in the middle of the room.

That didn't mean he had to like it of course.

He liked it _even less_ when Thrawn slid his blaster across the floor to Eli, doubling Eli's firepower but leaving Thrawn without a gun.

Thrawn clenched his fist- the _go_ sign- and Eli popped out of cover dual wielding blasters. Consistent coverage was more important than accuracy as far as cover fire went but Eli was please to see that in his initial volley he hit both the men in front of the desk. The one on the left went down with a bolt to the chest and he caught the other man in the arm, thoroughly distracting him as Thrawn -bent low to keep Eli's sights clear- charged him.

As Thrawn grabbed the injured man, ripping his gun away and using him as a shield against the men on the right Eli shifted his focus to the two men on the other side of the desk. Another shot sent one to the floor dead and the last took cover behind the Mayor's desk-where the mayor himself had ducked when Eli opened fire.

Not wanting to leave Thrawn's back unguarded Eli ran forward as fast as he could. The gunman stood to fire on him, but Eli was faster than the man thought he was. He leapt up onto the desk and kicked the man squarely in the chest, sending him flying back into the window behind the desk.

Which shattered, sending the man plummeting to the ground below.

 _Right,_ Eli thought, recalling Thrawn commenting on the age of the building as they'd entered. _Old historical building, still using actual glass. Oops._

The Mayor swore and made for the open door the men had come from. Eli hopped off the desk, snatched up the heavy chair behind it, and threw it at the man before he could escape. The chair hit him square in the back and the mayor dropped to the ground with a startled gurgle.

Eli turned to check on Thrawn, just in time to see him throw his human shield at the last gunman standing, they collapsed in a tangle of limbs and stayed down, at least for now.

Thrawn turned to check on him, and smiled to see they'd defeated all their attackers. The entire thing, from the men's emergence to now had taken less than 5 minutes. Which was good because Eli felt like he'd run a marathon in that time.

Thrawn opened his mouth to say something- but as he did the main entry door opened and more gunmen ran in, _a lot_ more.

They retreated to the room behind Eli, where the first squad had come from. It looked like a private washroom/closet to Eli, and he didn't see another way out. They were pinned down.

“Can you get a comm through to the Chimaera?” Thrawn asked. He'd taken up position firing out the door at their attackers while Eli checked the room. They'd missed their last silent check-in a few minutes ago, Faro would already be mobilizing. But she'd need more information.

Eli grabbed his comm, and caught sight of the concussion grenade arcing towards them a split second before Thrawn snatched it out of the air and lobbed it back at their attackers.

The gunmen scattered, and Thrawn grabbed Eli's collar and hauled him away from the doorway as fast as he could.

Eli barely managed to keep his feet under him as they retreated back into the mayor's private bathroom, away from the grenade in the main room. As nice as the bathroom was though there wasn't much room for them to put between themselves and the bomb.

Thrawn pressed Eli into the corner farthest from the door, and positioned himself between Eli and where he'd thrown the grenade. Thrawn's hands cradling the back of Eli's neck.

“Thrawn-”

Then the grenade detonated, and Eli couldn't think beyond the screaming cacophony in his ears and the sudden crushing pressure on his chest. He couldn't _breathe_.

And then it was gone.

Thrawn collapsed, Eli caught him before he hit the ground, even though all his muscles screamed in protest.

He couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears, and he was coughing- fuck his chest hurt, broken ribs for sure- and Thrawn was limp, partially pinning him to the wall.

Eli thought every curse word he knew as he grabbed Thrawn, who'd started slipping to the floor. Concussion grenades were nasty business, Eli had no idea what that fucking idiot had been thinking, throwing one _indoors._ He didn't hear anything from the rest of the office- but he had probably been the one farthest from the blast. So odds were he was the only one still conscious.

Still Eli managed to get his gun in a usable place and hold Thrawn up.

Thrawn weighed a _ton_ , but Eli got him out of the bathroom and carefully deposited him in the mayor's battered chair.

As soon as he had a free hand Eli had his comm out and was contacting the Chimaera. “We need an evac from the mayor's office ASAP.”

He wheeled to make sure the door to the office was secure- and locked eyes with Nev... in a hooded cloak. Ah, he must have been the person the mayor had been talking to. He vaguely recalled jumping _through_ this holo when he'd kicked the guy out the window.

Eli ignored him. Locking down the door using the mayor's terminal while rattling off their coordinates to the Chimaera and letting them know they'd need a medical team.

“Any idea if there are other rebels in the building?” Faro asked.

“No idea. But I wouldn't be surprised.”

“We'll have to go in with a full squad then and clear the building.”

Eli frowned and turned back to check on Thrawn. His pulse was still steady, but he was still unconscious.

“The Commodore needs medical attention as soon as possible.” Eli said. “Could you evac us through the window in the mayor's office? North side of the building, 4th floor- there's currently a guy in an orange shirt hanging out of it?”

“I'll tell the team,” Faro said. “What's your status?”

“It hurts to breathe so I definitely need medical too but I'm on my feet and awake.”

“Right well stay awake Vanto, help's on the way.”

As soon as Faro cut the comm Eli doubled over and coughed violently. His lungs ached and each cough sent sharp stabs of pain through his ribs. He wiped his mouth as he straightened up and wasn’t surprised by the smear of red on his gloves.

“ _Shit_ Eli…”

Oh right, Nev hadn’t ended the holocall- and the asshole had the gall to look worried.

“What?” Eli snapped. “Are you upset your plot to get us killed didn’t work?"

“I didn't order that Eli. I would never.”

 _Fuck_ his everything hurt. He leaned against the desk. He needed to keep an eye on the door display and out the window- and on Thrawn.

Concussion grenades definitely meant internal damage and Eli couldn't help but worry about Thrawn still being unconscious.

He twisted to look at Nevil to distract himself. He wanted to ask if Nev thought this was a game. He wanted to ask why, if Nev really cared so much about him he was working with people who would _absolutely_ kill Eli if they'd had a chance. But he was _tired_ of this bullshit and it hurt to talk so...

“You sure work with a bunch of assholes then,” he coughed.

“Are you alright?” Nevil said.

“You mean besides the probably broken ribs?” Eli said. “Yeah I'm fine.”

“ _Eli._ ”

“Why do you even care Nev? I'm one of the horrible bad Imperials now... and not sure if you remember but you dumped me pretty spectacularly several years ago.”

Nevil winced, “I told you! The job was over. I had to leave. I regret leaving things like that but you weren't going to drop your life and wander off with me to be a petty criminal.”

“I don't remember you _asking_.” Eli pointed out.

Nevil's eyes went wide. “Are you- would you have come with me?”

“I would have done a lot of things for you back then,” Eli said truthfully.

“Then.”

Eli rolled his eyes. “It's been years Nev. And _you_ dumped _me._ Might be time for you to move on. _I_ have.”

Thrawn groaned. Eli was by Thrawn's side in an instant, not caring what Nev saw.

“Thrawn?” he asked. “Can you hear me?”

Thrawn reached for him blindly, his hand sliding along Eli's cheek. Eli placed a hand over Thrawn's, running his thumb over Thrawn's knuckles.

“Eli?” Thrawn croaked.

“Yes.” Eli took Thrawn's hand and squeezed. “Shit Thrawn, stay with me ok? Evac team is on the way. _Don't die._ ”

“Congratulations are in order I guess,” Nevil said. His tone of voice was... odd. Eli couldn't place if he was being sarcastic or not. He looked back at the holo- but it was off now. Nev was gone.

“I will try.” Thrawn said.

“You better.” Eli threatened he turned back to Thrawn, putting Nev out of his mind for now.

“I love you you aren't allowed to die.” Eli added, as the landing crafts, and their possibly excessively large TIE escort, came into view.

* * *

Eli had had his torso wrapped in bacta bandages to fix his 3 cracked ribs and was put on limited duty because “you're going to feel like you got run over by a herd of banthas for a few days.” The doctor had handed him standard issue painkillers and sent him on his way.

Thrawn, after getting an all-clear for brain trauma had been put in a bacta tank to soak.

After he finished up his shift on the bridge- Faro had tried to run him off but he wanted to help rounding up the rest of the mayor's co-conspirators-he went to the medbay to see if he could check on Thrawn. Thrawn had never been in a bacta tank before- he'd told Eli once the Chiss didn't have it- and immersion was rough.

Eli was shocked to find out he'd been put down as Thrawn's emergency medical contact. Which meant, among other things, that he was let in to see Thrawn no questions asked.

“He'll be out tonight we think, his healing is going along well.” The doctor told him.

Thrawn's eyes were open and focused on Eli immediately.

Eli went over to the tank's console and activated the speaker in the tank.

“Hello sir,” he said. “I've got an update if you want it.”

Thrawn nodded, so Eli sat by the mic and told him about the rest of the ship's efforts to ferret out the probably-Rebels.

After about half an hour a doctor reappeared to shoo him away, telling him that both he and Thrawn needed rest. So Eli retreated to his room to sleep.

* * *

Eli stirred as his bed sunk, and a warm form stretched out behind him.

“Hnnn?” he squeaked. He blinked in the dim red light... ...oh.

Thrawn's arms slid around him. His hands slipped under his shirt and ran along Eli's bandaged chest. “Go back to sleep.” he murmured into Eli's ear.

Eli shook his head. “Y'ok?” he asked.

“Yes.” Thrawn sighed. “Though I cannot say I enjoyed my time in the bacta tank it was very short. How are you?”

“High on painkillers.” Eli admitted.

Thrawn pressed his face into Eli's hair and kissed the shell of his ear. “Go back to sleep _ch'eo ch'acah._ ”

Eli didn't know what that meant, but he was too tired to ask.

 _Later_ he decided, and yawned before settling back down to sleep. _He'd ask later._  
  


* * *

A few days of light duty and Thrawn fussing over him later Eli was back to normal, and enjoying his – and Thrawn's - day off. It would be better of course if Thrawn was here laying in bed with him and not across the room at his desk.

Eli sighed- and then perked up as Thrawn stood and came to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet still on the floor.

“Eli.”

“Yeah?” Eli stretched and rolled onto his back to look at Thrawn.

“I need to talk to you.”

“You are talking to me.” Eli pointed out, but he sat up anyway.

Eli scooted over to sit beside him, but facing the other way, his legs stretched out across the bed and his back to the rest of the room.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” Eli asked.

“What you said on Layison, that you...” Thrawn began.

Eli flushed, but refused to look away. “I meant it y'know.” he said. “Whether you feel that way or not.”

“I do.” Thrawn leaned in and kissed him gently. “I love you Eli Vanto.”

Eli relaxed. He hadn't even been aware he was tense. He leaned against Thrawn's shoulder and smiled up at him.

“That is why I need to tell you the truth.” Thrawn said gently.

Eli's stomach sank and he pulled back from his lean on Thrawn's shoulder. “The truth about what?” he asked.

“You remember our first meeting with the Emperor?”

“Yes...”

“I said I intended to learn all I could about the Empire so I could share this knowledge with my people.”

“Your people who exiled you.” Eli said slowly. He thought he could guess where this was going and didn't know if he liked it. “...That's not what happened is it?”

“Not exactly,” Thrawn said. “My people decided more information on the Empire was needed. It was proposed we send someone to immerse themselves in the culture. I volunteered, as I had previously met General Skywalker I was the best choice.

“The mission was dangerous for a number of reasons, so it was designed to prevent the Empire from gaining any significant insight into the Ascendancy.”

“So you got left with non-Chiss supplies on an out of the way rock for us to find.” Eli said.

“Yes,” Thrawn said. “I do not mean the Empire any harm Eli, my mission here is to observe, and if possible facilitate a potential alliance between the Empire and Ascendancy.”

“Is that what you're doing when you go talk to the Emperor?”

“In part.”

“How's it going?”

“...It could be going better.”

Eli chuckled, despite seriousness of the conversation. “So what you're saying is you're a spy but I shouldn't worry or turn you in because you're a nice spy who isn't hurting anything.”

“If you want to turn me in I will not stop you.” Thrawn said.

Eli snorted. “Why did you join the Navy then? You could have information gathered and facilitated in a different position.”

“In part because the Emperor offered it and in part... There are dangers in the Unknown Regions about which the Empire knows nothing. A stronger, better organized Navy can defend not only its own people but it's allies better.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Eli asked. “I know you said it was because you love me but I'm pretty sure you could keep doing that without breaking your cover.”

“You told Nightswan that if he had been honest with you things might be very different.”

Eli went wide-eyed. “Your body-cam...”

“I thought you had likely forgotten.” Thrawn said softly. “I destroyed the recording.”

“Thrawn I didn't-”

“You were very clear about his chance being long passed. I simply do not wish to waste my own chance by making the same mistake.”

Eli leaned in.. Thrawn twisted and took Eli's face in his hands. He held Eli close, kissing him soundly then pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Thrawn said. “You are perfect beyond any partner I could have ever imagined.”

Eli flushed and had to swallow the lump in his throat. He climbed onto Thrawn's lap and draped his arms over Thrawn's shoulders.

“Well now I _can't_ turn you in to the ISB can I?” Eli said, and kissed Thrawn again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain parts of this chapter- dialogue bits mostly- are taken straight from Thrawn 2017.
> 
> Also, Surprise! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! And the wait for the last chapter should be shorter, it's mostly done.

Considering how quickly he took to spying it was probably a good thing Nevil had never asked him to join him in a life of crime.

It's wasn't strictly _spying_ he told himself. All-ok most- of this information was public knowledge. Eli was just helping Thrawn organize it. And if it was public knowledge sending it off in the occasional datapack to somewhere in the Unknown Region was fine right?

Maybe it made him a horrible person, but he found himself caring less and less about how this was "betraying" the Empire.

The Wookiee Slave incident had been an uncomfortable eye opener, that maybe it wasn't just certain _people_ in the Navy that were bad, but that there was something _wrong_ about the whole thing, the entire regime.

It wasn't a particularly pleasant line of thought, it reminded Eli a little too much of the rhetoric he'd heard from the Rebel they'd come into contact with. At least under Thrawn's command-he was _always_ trying to actually help people- Eli didn't have to think about it much. Though the thought that he _should_ be doing something more crept in sometimes when he had too much time to think.

But rarely happened, in addition to his normal duties and the extra data work Thrawn had him do to help ferret out Nightswan Eli was now helping Thrawn collect his data for the Ascendancy.

And in return Thrawn was actually talking about his people.

He'd mentioned his brother before but now Eli learned about his family. His birth family, and the one he'd been adopted into.

Thrawn wasn't telling Eli everything, but he was honest about how there were some things he couldn't tell anyone. Secrets that needed to stay in the Ascendancy.

And finally, finally Nightswan stopped leaving him 'gifts' as they tailed him across the galaxy.

* * *

Eli understood why Thrawn had turned down the chance to lead the assault on Scrim, but he really wasn't sure about this whole 'pretend to be a smuggler' plan...

Then Thrawn produced a comb and a tube of hair gel from his pocket and Eli had to laugh.

“You're prepared for everything aren't you sir?” he asked.

“I try to be.” Thrawn said, and then set to slicking Eli's hair back .

“Good luck sir,” Eli added, knowing Thrawn was going to have to use most of that tube to keep his hair in check.

* * *

He played it cool as he was escorted through the base.

This was good, he wanted to meet the leader, and now he got to examine the station first hand.

The place was clearly old, but in decent repair... They passed what looked like a mess hall, and Eli had to force himself not to do a startled double take as he saw the man standing in the doorway.

The man was the spitting image of Nevil, he even had the same facial tattoos. Was he a body double of some sort?

He could hardly ask. But if he was a body double did that mean Nevil was-

“We're here.” his escort said, and gestured for Eli to enter before him.

Right, he could do this.

He walked in, and Nevil looked up at him. He smirked.

“Hey kid.”

Eli froze for a long moment as his escort pushed him into the room. The man briefed Nevil and handed over Eli's gun.

Nev looked... tired as he dismissed his escort.

“Odd model,” he said, as he examined the holdout gun Thrawn had given him. “Clone Wars?”

Eli shrugged, “I have no idea.”

Nevil sighed and set the gun down on his desk. “What're you doing here Eli?”

“Well I _was_ undercover. What're you doing here? Thought you'd be on Scrim.”

Nevil didn't answer him, instead he said. “Well at least you won't end up dead when Thrawn wrecks his ship against Scrim.”

Did he think Thrawn was leading the assault of Scrim Island? Eli stifled the scoff. Let him think that.

“You really think one ion cannon can take down a Star Destroyer?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. It can ruin his reputation though.”

If Thrawn had been in charge of the assault as Eli had seen it Nevil would be right.

“Did Thrawn put together your get up?” Nevil asked. “Putting you in his shirt's a little on the nose isn't it?”

Eli just glared at him.

“And the rank plague is wrong isn't it? You are still a Commander?”

“Yes,” Eli said, “Why the sudden interest in my career?”

“Am I not allowed to hope an old friend is doing well?”

“Not when they're on the other side.” Eli said.

“You don't have to be.” Nevil said quietly.

“Don't Nev.” Eli said, “I told you already that wasn't happenin'.”

“Stubborn.”

“Now you're just talkin' about yourself.”

Nevil smirked, “Can't blame me for never quite getting over you.”

“I can and will.”

Nevil laughed, just as the intercom buzzed. Nevil kept his eyes on Eli as he answered.

“We searched the freighter, sir. No one else aboard. But there's a radiation leak in the engine compartment.”

Nevil raised an eyebrow at Eli. “A radiation leak.”

“Yes sir, a bad one. Should we tow the thing out into space before it blows?”

“Oh, I doubt we need to go to such extremes,” Nevil said. “How many troops do you have with you?”

“All six. You said to be careful.”

“So I did,” Nevil said. “Get everyone together by that hatch and figure out how to get in. There should be an override control near the main release.”

“Wait a minute,” the man protested. “You want us to go in ? Without radiation suits?”

“You won’t need them,” Nevil assured him. “It’s just another Imperial or two hiding among the baffles. They’ll be armed, of course, so continue being careful.”

“Got it,” the man said. Nevil touched the intercom switch again. “Really?” he asked Eli with a wry smile. “A radiation leak?”

Eli shrugged, stifling a curse. Of all the ploys for Thrawn to pull out of his hat, it had to be one Nevil already knew. “It is a classic.”

“So it is,” Nevil agreed. “Though like you, I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted. You’re probably wishing you’d tried something else.”

“I didn’t know I’d be playin' to an audience who’d already put on the same show.”

“True,” Nevil said. “I hope that whoever’s in there doesn’t put up a fight. Simmco’s people aren’t too bright, but they’re very good shots.”

“I’m sure they are,” Eli said with a sigh. However this worked out, Nevil was in for a surprise. He’d either have Thrawn himself, or he’d have his body.

“Well what else should we talk about while we wait for your friends?” Nevil said, leaning back against the desk.

“All your secret plans?”

Nevil laughed again. “Sorry kid,” Eli couldn't contain his huff at the nickname. “No plans for you... how about we talk about your career instead?”

Eli made a face. “Why?”

“Thrawn's career is about to end prematurely,” Nevil said. “What will you do once you're out from under his shadow?”

“Thought I already told you that was none of your business.”

Nevil smiled again. “Well-”

The intercom pinged again, and Nevil answered. “Yes?”

“Sir it's Simmco, we've searched the engine compartment, and there's-”

The sound of an explosion cut him off, the force of the blast passing through them a moment later.

And the “Abandon Ship” klaxon began to wail.

Nevil snatched up the holdout blaster and tried to raise someone else on the comm.

Eli pressed the hidden button. Nevil noticed and twisted toward him as the blaster exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Eli ran, dodging a blinded Nevil and laying out the guard that came rushing in. He hurried to the hangar bay, with everyone busy evacuating it wasn't hard, and was relieved to see Thrawn waving to him from an unfamiliar freighter.

No one noticed them taking off amid all the chaos.

“Did you know?” Eli asked as they jumped back to Batonn. “That Nevil will be there?”

“I thought he might be.” Thrawn admitted. “But I was not certain.”

“Well _thanks_ for the heads up.” Eli grumbled.

“If I had told you he was there would you have been able to appear genuinely surprised?”

“...He'd have noticed if I wasn't genuine.” Eli agreed reluctantly. “Though his lookalike threw me off too...”

“Lookalike?”

Eli told Thrawn about the lookalike in the ship's mess hall.

Thrawn didn't reply. But Eli could see he was thinking deeply about that.

“Time to return to Batonn.” he said eventually.

“And see how much of Admiral Durril’s task force survived?” Eli sighed.

“Hopefully, more than you fear,” Thrawn said. “But we shall see.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dreading writing Thrawn and Nightswan's conversation on Batonn, but then I was like...oh wait I can't, this is all too dense and I'd have to just copy huge chunks of it it verbatim... so this picks up immediately after their talk.

He'd been surprised to say the least, when Thrawn had commed him. And though half of him expected this all to be a trap he couldn't resist turning up to see what Thrawn had to say.

He was even early.

Thrawn sussing out his time in the Mining Guild was impressive- he hadn't even told Eli about that.

And then Thrawn had just kept dropping thermal detonators.

He _also_ knew about the Imperial's secret project- and _where_ it was.

He wasn't _actually_ marooned.

He wanted him to...

“ _But you are correct in that I wish to offer you a position,” Thrawn said. “Not with the Empire, but with the Chiss Ascendancy.”_

He felt like he needed to sit down and have a good think.

Thrawn had dropped a lot on him at their meeting- although for once in his life he'd actually gone somewhere without Eli tagging along.

But of course as soon as he was back at camp he was drowning in work. Organizing guard rotations and prepping for when Thrawn inevitably made his move. He let himself get lost in the logistics so he didn't think too much about what was coming next, and what he'd do after.

He decided to do a lap of the defenses. To shake hands and tried to put the heart into the men- mostly fresh faced boys or miners who'd been at their trade so long they squinted in the sun on cloudy days.

None of them were warriors, but he knew men like these. They'd fight for their homes and livelihoods as well as any trooper.

He just had to keep them alive.

He's almost finished up with the northern perimeter, about time to head back to headquarters and see if he could talk Thrawn into seeing reason.

The shockwave nearly knocked him off his feet.

He spun to see the entire Creekpath facility go up in a ball of fire.

 _The shield was still up_ , he thought as cries of horror went up around him. _The explosion would just rebound-_ down _onto the town._

 _And us,_ he realized as the wall of fire roared towards them. One of his bodyguards pushed him behind a boulder, but that wouldn't do any good.

Eli would be-

* * *

Nevil woke up.

Which was surprising, considering the last thing he remembered.

He was on his side and it was dark. Everything hurt.

“I would suggest you not move. You are quite badly injured.”

He jerked in surprise and then nearly blacked out from the pain of trying to move.

By the time his vision cleared Thrawn had moved, coming in to view and squatting in front of him.

“What-” he tried to ask,but speaking just made his throat ache. His lungs...something wasn't right with them, every breath stung and he couldn't seem to draw a deep breath.

“Internal damage most definitely.” Thrawn said, like he was doing the autopsy already. “And some significant burns on you extremities... Unless you meant what am I doing here? Eli did not agree the body the ISB said was you was in fact you- especially after he saw your body double on the Nomad. We decided to see if we could find you. And fortune was with us.”

He meant Pavel, Nevil realized. He'd never ask anyone to put their life on the line for him, but Pavel had insisted once he realized they happened to look alike. Said he was important enough for the extra protection...

And he was dead. Along with most, if not _all,_ of his men.

“You liar.” he croaked, and the words kicked off a small, painful coughing fit that lasted until he coughed up what tasted like blood.

Internal damage seemed right on the money.

Thrawn must have understood him anyway, because once Nevil stopped coughing he said. “I did not order the Creekpath facility destroyed. It was rigged to explode _after_ the shield was dropped. “

“Ain't that a convenient mishap.” Nevil managed. But he believed him, the stars help him he believed Thrawn hadn't wanted this to happen.

“Frankly I suspect sabotage,” Thrawn said. “But that is a conversation for later. I wanted to know if you would reconsider my offer, in light of the circumstances.”

Nevil laughed- it came out more like raspy gasping but close enough. “I'm gonna be dead in a few anyway you asshole! Lookin' forward to it really.”

“Eli went to retrieve the emergency medical supplies from the speeder.” Thrawn explained. “He would be most upset if you died before he got back.”

Was that _emotional manipulation?_ Nevil would have called him on it, but damn the blue bastard if it hadn't worked. He didn't want to die without seeing Eli again.

“If it effects your decision Eli will be going to the Ascendancy as well. They have need of his skills specifically.”

Nevil chuckled again, even though it hurt. “You settin' me up with your boyfriend? He know you're tired of him?”

Thrawn's eyes narrowed.

“You lost your chance to be his love some time ago. What I am offering you is the opportunity to regain something else you lost, his friendship and respect.”

Nevil swallowed hard.

Thrawn did not speak again, but that red gaze did not leave Nevil's face.

“Was it always the plan to send both of us?” Nevil asked eventually, hoping to divert some of Thrawn's scrutiny.

“No. You apparent death forced me to reconsider my plans. I came to the conclusion that it would be for the best if Eli went to the Ascendancy.” Thrawn said. “And not just because of your removal from the equation.”

Nevil considered asking what he meant- was Eli in danger? Why?- but Thrawn likely wouldn't answer. “So you don't need me at all?” he asked instead.

“Are you familiar with the Lysatran expression 'Two heads are better than one'?” Thrawn asked, “And your usefulness rather hinges on your decision doesn't it?”

Another silence fell, Nevil hated it, hated _Thrawn_ \- the smug-

“Fine.” Nevil hissed at last. Not like he had much choice, dying was terrible, he didn't want to do it again. “I guess I'll go off to an entire planet full of _yous_.”

Thrawn's lips quirked. “I am considered quite the wild upstart there you know. Most disrespectful and full of dangerous ideas.”

Nevil groaned. “Sounds about right.”

He could just hear running footsteps approaching over his labored breaths.

“Is he still alive?” Eli asked. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Nevil thought perhaps he sounded worried.

“Yes. He's even awake. Let's make sure he stays among the living.”

Eli came into view, carrying a field medic's kit. He knelt next to Nevil and pulled out a bag of emergency bacta. Which had to be injected.

“Have I mentioned I don't like needles?” Nevil croaked.

“Tough shit.” Eli said. He handed the bag to Thrawn so he could act as a temporary IV stand, and crammed the enormous bacta injector into Nevil's thigh.

The thing about bacta that they didn't tell you before your first imersion was that it started with your nervous system. So as the bacta spread through his body, keeping him alive, it also lit every pain receptor in his body on fire.

He couldn't draw a deep enough breath to scream, but he coughed out a groan.

The last thing he saw before he finally passed out was the glow of Thrawn's eyes.

* * *

Nevil paced the small cockpit. Finally they were on their way.

He'd spent weeks recuperating in secret in Eli's mostly unused quarters- how had no one ever noticed Eli all but lived in Thrawn's rooms?

Speaking of the lovebirds, he paused and glanced out the open cockpit door. Nope. They were still at it. He went over to double-check the console again. Everything was still ready.

He scratched at his hair- Eli had had to shave a chunk off one side to treat a scalp wound, so Nevil had decided to shave the sides all the way around, leaving it long on top.

When they saw it Eli had told him it 'wasn't bad' which meant he liked it, Thrawn had scoffed but said nothing.

He stared blankly out the front screen at nothing for a while before giving up his attempt to be patient and going back to the doorway.

“You know if you really want to eat his face you should start from the bottom,” he said.

Eli made a weird strangled laughing sound- hard to do much else with Thrawn counting his teeth with his tongue. Thrawn just shot him a _look_.

He grinned and retreated back to the cockpit, leaving them to- hopefully- wrap it up. He ignored the quiet talking he could hear from the hall, instead he reclined in the co-pilot's seat putting his feet up on the console.

Almost five minutes later he heard the outer hatch close. And another minute later a suspiciously sniffly Eli finally arrived.

“We ready to go?” Eli asked as he sat in the pilot's seat.

“Whenever you are.” Nevil said.

He let Eli have a moment, let him get them clear of the hangar and into hyperspace before he looked over at Eli and said, “Well hello there cutie. What're you up to tonight?”

He wasn't serious of course. Eli'd made it more than clear he'd burned that bridge already. And after watching them fawn all over each other for weeks as he recovered it was clear that if he ever did make a play in earnest Thrawn would just appear behind him somehow and gut him like a fish.

Eli scoffed. “Killing you again- for real this time- if you don't knock that off.”

Nevil shrugged. “That's fair. So, are we gonna play 20 Questions or I Spy or...?”

That got a real laugh out of Eli. Not a bad start to this trip into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I mentioned this was a Nightswan Lives AU right?


End file.
